Oeil pour oeil
by Sleeperwolf
Summary: Séverus n'imaginait pas un seul instant qu'en se retrouvant coincé dans un placard avec son ennemi juré, Sirius Black, le jour de ses dix sept ans, il perdrait son bien le plus précieux, à savoir : sa dignité... [Attention, slash SSSB]


**Œil pour œil…**

Résumé : Séverus avait dix-sept ans, et toutes ses dents. Pas une seule fois, il n'avait imaginé qu'en se retrouvant prisonnier d'un placard en compagnie de son ennemi juré, à savoir Sirius Black, qu'il perdrait la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie: sa dignité…

Blabla de l'auteur : au départ, je voulais écrire un Hermione/Séverus. Et puis, en traînant sur je suis tombée sur des Harry/Séverus. Du coup, je me suis mise à écrire un Sirius/Séverus. Cherchez la logique dans tout ça…

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Séverus venait d'avoir dix-sept ans. Il était devenu majeur. Et s'était fait jeté dehors par son beau-père. Mais il n'en avait cure. A présent il était libre. Libre comme l'air, ou presque.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, personne ne s'était arrêté à proximité du fauteuil où il était confortablement installé pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Personne ne le savait. Et même s'il le savait, aucun n'oserait le lui souhaiter. C'était comme ça. Séverus n'avait pas d'amis, mais il y était habitué. En revanche, il avait de quoi rythmer la morosité de sa vie. Black, par exemple. Pas celui de sa Maison, l'autre. _Sirius_ Black. Un nom honni, qu'il n'osait prononcer à voix haute, de peur de le voir débarquer au détour d'un couloir.

Séverus ne comprenait pas ce que Black fichait à Griffondor, mais il était tout de même bien content que ce crétin congénital ne fasse pas partie de sa maison. Entre Black et lui, il y avait une relation de haine, réciproque. Il haïssait Black pour avoir failli perdre la vie par sa faute. Dumbledore était un dingue, échappé de l'asile. Quelle idée de permettre à un loup-garou d'étudier à Poudlard? Folie pure!

De plus, Black ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui faire de sales tours. Lui et son imbécile de copain. Potter. Il ne valait pas mieux.

Séverus pouvait mettre un nom sur toutes les raisons de sa haine viscérale envers Black. Mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi ce dernier le détestait autant. Etait-ce simplement parce qu'il était un Serpentard? Non, l'explication était trop faible. Il y avait certainement d'autres raisons, et Séverus les découvrirait, foi de Serpentard.

000

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû finalement. A force de fouiner autour de Black, il en était venu à se mettre dans cette situation: coincé dans un placard à balais avec son pire ennemi. Cela devait maintenant faire trois heures qu'ils étaient retenus prisonniers là-dedans. Et son cocard ne cessait d'enfler. Crétin de Black. On voyait bien qu'il était un Griffondor, celui-là. Et joueur de Quidditch, qui plus est. Que du muscle et aucune cervelle. Premier réflexe? Cogner sur le premier punching-ball disponible. Et Séverus était ce punching-ball.

Il aurait bien répliqué mais avec sa silhouette fluette, il ne faisait pas vraiment le poids face à la carrure de Black. Quelle idée d'être aussi musclé. D'abord, c'était moche les muscles. Tout à fait. S'il avait encore sa baguette en main, il lui aurait bien fait bouffer le plancher, à ce gros tas. Ouais. Sauf que tous deux avaient perdu leur baguette en tombant dans le placard. Fichu placard. Devait y avoir un sortilège dessus, ça n'était pas possible. Un mécanisme qui les empêchait de pouvoir ouvrir les portes de l'intérieur!

Black marmonnait quelque chose à propos d'une carte. Peut-être parlait-il de celle qui dépassait de la poche de sa robe. De toute façon, il s'en fichait. Du moment que Black le laissait en paix…

000

Black était malade. Aucun doute sur le sujet. Ou alors comment expliquer le fait qu'il le fixait intensément depuis vingt bonnes minutes? Bon, d'accord, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Mais Séverus n'était pas du genre à se leurrer. Sa nuque était l'objet de regards acérés de la part du Griffondor, il en était certain. Et cela lui faisait froid dans le dos.

A un moment donné, Black étala ses deux grandes jambes. Séverus se retrouva pris en sandwich, le placard se révélant être un espace assez restreint. Merlin qu'il détestait ça.

- Black, si tu pouvais enlever l'amas de chair qui te sert de jambes et qui encombre mon espace vital, ça m'arrangerai.

- Pauvre Servilus! Mais moi je suis très bien là je suis.

Séverus inspira profondément. Après tout, ça n'était pas de la faute de Black s'il était né avec un cerveau atrophié. Il lui fallait se montrer compréhensif. _Très_ compréhensif.

La cerise sur le gâteau vint lorsqu'il sentit un souffle sur sa nuque. Il en frissonna d'horreur non contenue.

- BLACK!

Sa voix montait dans les aigus.

- Un problème?

Séverus le foudroya du regard. Le Griffondor joua l'innocent. Manque de chance pour lui, il était un très mauvais acteur.

_Pitié,_ gémit intérieurement Séverus, _que quelqu'un vienne me délivrerde ce psychopathe ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir!_

000

Il s'était mis face à Black, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Il n'accordait aucune confiance au crétin congénital qui lui faisait face. Par deux fois, ce dernier avait tenté de l'embrasser. Séverus se demandait vraiment ce qui clochait à l'intérieur de la tête du Griffondor… Ils étaient censés se détester, nom d'un Véracrasse!

Black était immobile depuis bien trop longtemps. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de rester aussi sage. Il devait mijoter quelque chose, et Séverus n'avait aucune envie de le découvrir. Le fait que Black se mette à jouer avec la manche de _sa_ robe (à lui, il fallait le préciser) fut très mauvais signe.

- Blaaack? gronda le Serpentard. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

- Mmmmhh…

Séverus grimaça de frustration. C'était censé signifier quoi, ce «mmmhh…»? Et puis, oh non! Non, non, non! NON!

- Black dégage de là, tu m'empêches de respirer! s'écria Séverus, alors que ce dernier s'approchait dangereusement de son visage, une lueur de prédateur dansant dans son regard.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Maintenant, je t'empêche de respirer!

Et il l'embrassa. Du moins, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Séverus ne considérait pas cela comme un baiser, pas même un bécot. Non. Jamais. Black lui jouait encore un de ses tours à la noix. Tout ça pour l'embêter, il en était sûr.

Séverus gesticula du mieux qu'il put. Plus jeune, il se comparait à une anguille, insaisissable… Mais Black était obstiné, pareil à un chien galeux qui ne voulait pas lâcher son os. Il maintenait par sa force le Serpentard contre le plancher. Ce dernier tenta une manœuvre désespérée en poussant le Griffondor de toute la force de ses pieds. Il manqua de se fouler la cheville.

Durant la manœuvre, Black était tombé sur lui, faisant office de poids mort. Bon, un poids mort _et_ vivant, qui se redressa sur ses coudes pour pouvoir mieux lui pincer le nez. Séverus crut s'évanouir de douleur.

- Aaaaaaïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïiïïïïïïïïee!!!! Arrête, arrête! Pitié!

- J'arrêterai si tu te tiens tranquille, répondit Black, intraitable.

Séverus s'immobilisa immédiatement, alors que son nez crochu tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa forme initiale.

- Bien, sourit son bourreau.

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau. Le Serpentard tortilla la tête avec difficulté pour échapper aux avances de son ennemi juré. Lorsqu'une langue téméraire franchit le barrage de ses lèvres, il se perdit momentanément dans le baiser.

Après tout, Séverus n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Il lui fallait juste du temps pour s'habituer, s'acclimater, trouver la parade et faire payer l'affront à cette brute de Griffondor. Ce dernier rompit le baiser. Il en profita pour faire le plein d'oxygène. A peine eut-il ouvert la bouche que Black la prit de nouveau d'assaut.

Séverus n'était que trop conscient des mains puissantes qui se baladaient le long de son corps. Il plongea la sienne dans la chevelure du Griffondor. Black avait les cheveux bien plus longs que les siens. S'il tirait dessus, l'autre aurait certainement mal. Et s'il tirait très fort dessus…

Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres contre son gré. Le rouge et or venait de toucher un point sensible de son anatomie. La phrase qu'il lui sortit acheva de briser toutes ses convictions.

- Alors, on est content de me voir ?

Le Serpentard lui adressa son plus beau regard noir. A dix-sept ans, Séverus avait juste oublié qu'il avait des hormones à revendre.

000

Les portes du placard finirent par s'ouvrir. Le pied de Black avait heurté un mécanisme durant leurs… Enfin, il l'avait heurté, un point c'est tout. Séverus, toujours sur le choc, avait du mal à s'habituer de nouveau à la luminosité ambiante. D'ailleurs, il avait _en plus_ du mal à marcher correctement. Black et son gros machin…

Il soupira de soulagement. Son calvaire était enfin terminé. Dans quelques jours, tout ceci ne lui semblera être qu'un mauvais rêve. Oui. Et il éviterait les placards à l'avenir. Beaucoup trop dangereux.

Un bruit le fit se retourner en arrière. La lumière des torches illuminait le visage de Black. Séverus avait oublié à quel point celui-ci pouvait être beau. Et ces yeux… Bleus. Gris. Bleu-gris… Bref. Le sourire que le Griffondor lui adressa le mortifia. Son ennemi-même-si-leur-relation-avait-un-peu-évolué lui tendit sa baguette qu'il avait récupérée à terre.

Black le frôla en se dirigeant vers la tour des Griffondors, sa main s'attardant sur le fessier de Séverus dans un geste ouvertement possessif.

- J'espère que l'on remettra ça bientôt, lui chuchota-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

C'est à cet instant précis que Séverus se rendit compte qu'en sortant de ce placard avec Black, il avait perdu une chose qu'il possédait encore en y entrant : sa dignité…

000

Black était têtu. Et aussi insaisissable qu'aurait aimé (voulu) l'être Séverus, il fut bien forcé d'admettre que Black ne descendait pas d'une famille de Serpentards pour rien.

Il résista. Avec la même intensité que la première fois. Et puis un peu moins la fois suivante. Encore moins la fois d'après. Et encore, encore moins la fois qui suivit… Et ainsi de suite.

FIN.

* * *

Alléluia mes frères et mes sœurs! Enfin fini! (Je tiens à préciser que je mets une journée pour écrire un chapitre, ce qui explique ma joie)

Finalement, je la trouve marrante cette fic. Y'a pas à dire, j'adore écrire des OS.

N'oubliez-pas que vous pouvez, vous aussi, me donner vos impressions (est-ce une manière subtile de demander des reviews ? Hum... Cela mérite réflexion) !


End file.
